


Skeletons and the Private Eye

by SCP_66666



Category: Horrortale (Fandom), Swapfell (Fandom) Red, Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Depression, Dog Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Selves, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Past Abuse Mentioned, Physical Disability, Reader is nicknamed, Reader suffers from DID, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Skelefamily (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Soulmate AU, Surface timeline, reverse-harem-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_66666/pseuds/SCP_66666
Summary: *Beep* *Beep* A simple beep can mean many things, from an alarm clock to a mother holding her child, *Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeep* To the end of something important. It was unheard of to lose the words of their soulmate(s), but as luck would have it, Lo was a individual to not only lost a limb, but the very words that traced they to their soulmates.Lo runs a private eye and lives with the Dog family, so their life is peaceful until a night at Grillbys ends up with them running away from their future. But, fortunately for Lo, these skeletons never lets a good thing pass them by.This is more of a “I-wish-I-was-born-in-this-world” vent fanfiction, so sorry if this isn’t the story you had in mind.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Papyrus (G!tale)/Reader, Papyrus (Horortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Mafiatale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell Red)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell purple)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (G!tale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Mafiatale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell Red)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell purple)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction & a Bar mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> This is more of a “I-wish-I-was-born-in-this-world” vent fanfiction, so sorry if this isn’t the story you had in mind. I love reading Undertale/Reader stories, so I wanted to put my own twist on it, but also a hint of freedom from my current life.   
> I got the inspiration from Tyrant_Tortoise and their story “Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady”.   
> The nicknames for the alters will be in the beginning notes after this chapter.

###  A screen turns on, Beep Beep A simple beep could mean many different things, from an alarm clock to a mother holding her newborn child, Beep Beep Beeeeeeep To the end of something very important. The screen pauses and 22 cloaked figures, One covered in clocks and stardust, stands in front of the readers. “Did you all truly think that’s how this story would start? Sorry to disappoint, but not as well-“ The clock and star covered figure takes off her hood and shows a person with dark purple hair and a ticking clock in her right eye. -“My name is K, and i take care of the memory for Host (Lo), and this will just be a simple introduction before the story. The reason for it is because there are a few of us to introduce.” K steps back and a figure with fox ears steps up, they pull the hood off and silver hair falls down in a curtain and glowing red fox eyes stare down the readers, “My name is Df, and I take care of anyone that hurts Host.” She says as she steps back with nine silver fox tails trailing behind her. A figure with horns steps up next with a pep in her step, “Hi *giggles*, my name is J, and I keep the dark humor, and if you saw my eye, you would scream.” J says as she walked back, and three different height figures step up, one ruby red, one sapphire blue, and the last an emerald green. They each say something at the same time, “I’m R and I control fire”, “I’m S and I control water”, “I’m E and I control the ground and trees”, they step back without taking off their hoods. The last two figures steps up, the cloak leaving nothing to the imagination, “My name is SS and I make sure no one gets an stupid ideas of raping the Host.” She said as she took of her hood, black as night hair and eyes that could melt hearts. The second figure growls at SS and looks up at the readers, “I’m W and I take care of Host’s instincts that may hurt them.” She says as she steps back and the light fades, trapping the readers in a pitch blackness. “And we all hope you enjoy the story, and the each chapter a, or more, different personality will be in it, good luck.”

A single person slowly walks down the sidewalk as the rain pours around them, barley touching the black leather jacket and black hood that the person is wearing. The person turns their head to the clouds and smile at the light blue mist like figure floating above them. The mist figure brushes his sapphire blue hair out of his face as the rain absorbs into his body. “This rain is going to ruin my hair, Lo.” the mist playfully complained as the glow from a nearby bar tries to shine through him. Lo only rolls their eyes and give a soft laugh at the figures attempts to cheer them up. “I think that the rain would only make your hair prettier, S.” Lo bragged as they stopped in front of Grillby’s Bar and Grill and opened the door. 

S smiled as disappeared into Lo’s soul as soon as the door opened, and Lo stepped into the bar and let the door close behind them. Their eyes were quick to find their Dog Monster family and make their way over to them and sat down on Bind’s lap. Bind’s cloth covered eyes looked down and a he gave Lo a stained fanged smile as he gently hugged them to his chest. “Hello Pup! We were all starting to get worried when you didn’t show up on time.” Bind said as he carefully let the other Dog Monsters take their turns hugging Lo to their furry chests. Soon, Lo was settled in an empty seat at the table and everyone started to talk about their day. This went on for about an hour or two before Lo felt S come back out and stare in another direction. Lo peaked over at where S was looking, only to see four skeletons at the bar and drinking different condiments. Lo quickly turned back to the conversation as they felt a phantom burn of their prosthetic left leg. 

S noticed the quick look away from the skeletons, but didn’t questioned it as he went back into Lo’s soul, not before noticing the look from one of the skeletons in a leather jacket with fur, a skull with a gold tooth caught S’s eye, but he ignored it. Lo focused back just in time to hear Lesser ask them what they wanted to drink. “If one of you guys come with me, I’ll order a hot chocolate for myself,” Lo begged as they slowly stood up, and felt relief as Lesser stood up as well. The two slowly walked to the bar, and gave Grillby the order for hot chocolate, and Lo carefully sat down on an empty stool, with the help of Lesser, right next to the short gold tooth skeleton. “Hey Red, this is Lo.” Lesser introduced Lo to Red, as she sat down on the other side of Lo and petted Lo’s hair, to calm them down from being around a new person. Red raised a bonebrow at Lesser, but turned to Lo and held out his hand, “What did the skeleton say to his dog? **bone-appetite**.” Red punned out with a chuckle, only to stop as he looked at Lo’s face, which had the look of pure terror. He was about to apologize, but Lo didn’t give him a chance as they jumped off of the stool and ran like a bat of of hell, out of the bar and all the way to the Dog monsters house, with help from their shadow teleportation powers. 

Red stared at the space that Lo was sitting a few seconds before, and slowly turned to face Lesser and then Sans, Stretch, and Slim with a look of panic. “What the fuck just happened? The human that terrified of puns?” Red asked Lesser dog as she and the other Dog monsters facepalmed themselves. “No Red, you just said something that sparked their soul.” Lesser tried to pun out, and give the skeletons a hint, before Grillby set the take home hot chocolate in front of Lesser. “Thank you Grillby, and don’t worry, we just have to check on Lo real quick.” She said as she grabbed the hot chocolate and followed her pack out of the bar and back to the house. Red, Sans, Stretch, and Slim looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to their food and drinks, while Grillby went to the back to facepalm in silence.


	2. Ice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days and the odd reaction of the human was told to the other skeletons by Red, which set off a chase of sorts. Lo is in for the time of their life, along with the work they do. Oh, and humans are fun when something pisses them off, aren’t they? And, what’s on the paper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have violence and cursing, don’t like then wait for the next chapter. Also, DF-a kitsune personality, W- a werewolf personality, D-a dancer personality, and DJ-a dj personality. Don’t worry no one is killed, but people learn to never mess with Host (Lo).  
> Bind-HT Doggo, Alpha-UF GreaterDog, Less-UF LesserDog, Scar-UF Doggo, Ama-UF Dogamy, Essa-UF Dogaressa.

Lo gave a tired groan as they slowly sat back on the light purple couch, worn from puppy claws and chewing. They looked around in an almost panic state as pain startled them into grabbing their left prosthetic leg. “Ouch, fucking hell motherfucker!” Lo yelped as the pain started to roll up and down, but the pain came from phantom pain, which was worst than anything else. Lo curled up on the couch in pain as a mist like figure floated out of their soul and disappeared into different rooms of the house, alerting the Dog monsters and causing said Dog monsters to rush down to Lo. 

A pack of Dog monsters rushed to Lo’s location, but stopped at the look of anguish on Lo’s face, tears rolling down their cheeks as blood slowly drips from their lips, from biting so hard, but Alpha pushed his way to the front, and tried to remove Lo’s hands from their left ‘’leg’’. “Pup, you have to let go. You know that holding onto it will not help you.” He explained with a tension in his voice as he finally got Lo to release their hold, and picked them up. He didn’t spare a glance at the other Dog Monsters in the room, as he carried the crying Lo upstairs, bloody hands staining his fur along the way. As him and Lo left, the now red fox shaped mist figure disappears with a few bloody tears falling to the floor, disappearing on impact. 

The rest of the pack looked at each other with pain in their eyes, and slowly went back to what they were doing, only for Dogamy to call them all back, as he held a tear stained piece of paper. The rest of the pack looked at the paper in pure sadness. Dogamy put the paper in one of his pockets, and him and the rest of the pack slowly walked out of the house, as the screams of “LEAVE ME ALONE!” “THEY WILL NEVER WANT ME!” filled The already tense air. It took a few minutes to walk to Grillbys, but it could have been hours as the pain settled in the souls of the Dog family. 

The mood did not improve as the bell chimed and the sound of laughter filled their heavy ears. Dogamy went to the bar as the rest of the pack sat down at their usual table. He slumped down on a stool, and stared at the drinks without truly seeing them. A full minute passed before a voice broke him out of his trancelike state. “Hey buddy, why the long snout?” the voice punned out, and Dogamy turned to see Sans watching him with concerned eyelights. Dogamy silently asked of the Lo’s others, that have been following the pack to update them on Lo, ‘Is it alright if I tell him a little bit?’ He then gave a tired smile to Sans as Lo’s other nodded his head. 

“Lo’s been having a tough time with work and their leg. It hurts our souls when their leg starts giving them big problems.” He explained as a mug of monster beer was set in front of him. He focused on drinking while Sans stared at him in disbelief, and concern. Dogamy finished his beer as he heard the rustling of paper and saw from the corner of his eye a skeleton holding a tear-stained paper. “SHIT, DON’T READ THAT!” Dogamy screamed in fear as Sans looked the paper over, and all but tried to tackle Sans to get the paper, but he was too late as Sans teleported out of the way, but held the paper out in surrender. 

“Oh Dogamy, no need to jump my bones over a bunch of words.” Sans punned out with blue sweat slowly gathering on his skull as Dogamy grabbed the paper and all but collapsed on the stool. The rest of the pack noticed the commotion and hurried to Dogamy. Sans was quick to explain what happened, but he grew more and more confused as the Dog pack looked at him with fear in their eyes. ‘The paper literally had nothing but words that didn’t form anything. I mean it had some ends to puns, or complaints, but that’s it.’ He thought as the paper was hidden once again. 

Dogamy and the rest of the pack explained to him that the paper was important to Lo, and that they didn’t like anyone outside of pack reading it, so Sans filed his questions away, but his mind would not let him forget the words. The rest of the night passed without any problems and soon the Dog pack returned home, when they got the all clear from Lo’s other. Sans watched the Dog pack leave Grillbys, before he himself teleported home with more questions than answers. 

The next few days passed by like breeze, and Lo sat at their desk stacked with folders and other such goods. However, their face looked different as a mist like figure of a girl covered Lo like a veil. “Thank you again D for doing this for me.” Lo said to D as the door of the office opened and a woman and a little girl, around 6, walked into the office. Lo looked at the two and instantly noticed signs of abuse, old bruises, scars, a cast on the girl’s right arm, and a black eye on the woman’s right eye. Lo felt their blood boil as the meeting was set up and the information received. “You’re ex-husband has been stalking you and your daughter for five years but his reputation as a Monster protester protects him from being guilty of stalking, breaking and entering, and almost killing you and daughter, is that correct?” Lo asked in a light voice as the mother nodded and held her girl tightly to her chest. 

Lo gave a nod and sent one of their others to get Alpha. Soon, Alpha was in the room and took the mother and daughter back to the Dog family house for protection. Lo looked up at DF, who watched the whole thing, DF gave Lo a nod as they walked out of the office, closed up, and walked to the Monster picnic, which is where the rest of the pack was, selling food and goodies. Lo stood off to the side as they watched pro-monster humans and monsters interact with each other. It was a beautiful warm day outside, birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming, and Lo was pulled into a competition of watching LesserDog and Less chug as many lemonades as possible. 

The competition ended in a tie and two fully grown Dog Monsters whining about how full their bellies were. Lo, Bind, Scar, and Doggo all pitched in and hauled the two Dog monsters away to a shady tree. Doggo and Scar stayed to watch the two bigger dogs, while Lo and Bind walked around the stands, with Bind trying all the food and drinks he could get his paws on. Lo just took some free samples from Muffet, and Grillby. However, the mood turned sour as anti-monster protesters marched into the picnic area, raging and threatening the monsters with a fight. Lo and Bind instantly locked on the humans and D and DJ instantly warned Lo about the weapons, guns, hammers, and such. 

Lo paused in mid step as they spotted Red, and more skeletons that were similar to each other but completely different. Red glanced over in Lo’s direction and he felt his eye sockets widen as he remembered the first impression, but he also remembered that he told all the other skeletons about Lo’s reaction as well. “wait, fuck!” He said as three blurs of colors, blue, purple, and orange, raced to Lo and Bind. “Come the fuck back here!!!” He yelled as he and the rest of the skeletons raced after Blue, Plum, and Papyrus. 

“HELLO **HUMAN** , I’M SORRY IF RED SCARED YOU WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS,” Papyrus called out to Lo with concern in his eye sockets. “I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THESE ARE MY COUSINS.” He finished as him and the rest of the skeletons stopped three feet away from Lo and Bind. Lo felt her heart stop as the words registered in their brain, and Bind had to hold they up as their knees threatened to buckle. Blue grabbed Lo’s other arm as the rest gave a yelp and cries of concern as pro-monster humans and monsters themselves turned towards the commotion. As all eyes turned towards Lo and the skeletons, one of the anti-monster humans slowly took out a pistol. 

However, Lo and their others noticed the pistol and instantly sprang into action. Lo felt their body go under as a mist red fox and a mist sliver wolf took over. DF and W stood in front of the pistol wielded human with sick grins, and blood lust in their glowing eyes. The human froze before firing the pistol at one of the skeletons, but DF grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground, while W bit the bullet and turned it into powder and fine metal. W and DF looked at the humans and their eyes glowed red and silver respectively.

“You have one chance to run and never hurt a monster again, or we will kill you,” DF and W said with growls rumbling their voices as each one of them stared the humans down. “Now leave and never come back.” They finished as the humans started to walk away, but as DF started to disparate around Lo, when another gun shot rang out and Blue yelled out in fear, “ **LO** ” as he ran towards Lo as the bullet traveled towards Lo. However, a burst of powder and fine metal dust fell to the ground in front of Lo, as four mist like figures crawl out of Lo’s soul and opened their eyes while looking at the anti-monster humans. The humans felt a strong force push them and they all flew out of the picnic area and onto the street outside the park, and the gun was destroyed and rained over the humans. 

DF, W, D, and DJ stared at the humans in pure rage as all the anti-monster humans ran for their lives as the pro-monster humans and the monster stared at the figures in awe. Slowly Plum, Black, and Edge approached Lo and the figures. D, W, DF, and DJ slowly went back into Lo’s soul as their energy slowly drained and Edge instantly caught Lo as they fall. “YOU STUPID HUMAN, YOU SHOULDN’T **PROTECT** STRANGERS!” He yelled down at Lo as Bind and the rest of the pack rushed to Lo and took them from Edge’s hold. 

“Lo, this is Edge, Black, and Plum. Guys, this is Lo, the puppy of the family.” Bind explained as he wrapped Lo in his arms as they looked at the skeletons. Plum and Black stepped up to Lo and Bind and looked at them with hidden concern in their eye sockets. Lo and Bind looked back at the two skeletons, and Bind’s hold on Lo tightened a little bit more. 

Black cleared his ‘’throat’’ and stared hard at Lo with respect, appreciation, and something that Lo was too slow to catch before it disappeared behind the cold look of a leader of the royal guard would have. “I Agree That What You Did Was Very Stupid Human, But I Also **Thank You** For Keeping My Lazy BrotherAnd Good For Nothing Cousins.” Black slightly praised as he and Blue walked back to the rest of the skeletons, while Plum gave Lo a manic grin as he looked at both Lo and Bind. 

“I foR onE greatlY **appreciatE** whaT yoU diD foR uS,” he said as the manic grin turned softer for a few seconds. He then turned around and walked back to the rest of the skeletons as one of the taller skeletons, wearing a purple hoodie, cargo shorts and a eye patch over one of his eye sockets, turned to look at Lo in the eyes. He hold up a glass of lemonade full of ice. “It was **ice** to meet you. Cash’s my name and money is my game.” He punned out as he followed the rest of the skeletons out of the picnic area and headed home. 

Lo stared at the retreating skeletons and gave a tired sigh as they buried their face in Bind’s fur. “Let’s just go home, please? I’ll figure something out later.” Lo said as the Dog pack followed their lead and headed home as well. As soon as Lo and the pack got home, the TV was turned on and a report of the anti-monster protesters were arrested and a trial would soon follow. Lo gave a tired smile as they watched the woman’s ex-husband was dragged to the police car in handcuffs and cursing up a storm. Soon after, the TV was turned off and Lo went to bed along with the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent & ‘I-wish-I-was-in-this-life’ story, and later in the story the reason for the reaction in ch. 1 will be explained, so look forward to that!


	3. A bonely way to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroke of bad luck seems to follow Lo in a very important department, faced with depression and self-esteem issues, they almost spiral but the Dog family comes to the rescue. But, Ama, Dogamy, Alpha, and GreaterDog take a detour to certain FlameMonsters bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of depression, past-self harm and other not good things. Also, I added in SF Sans and Papyrus without realizing it!  
> Enjoy!

Lo gave a tired groan as they slowly rolled out of bed and sat on the end of the bed. Their left pjs leg was rolled up with practice ease and the prosthetic leg was grabbed and connected to the scar tissues and tightened up. A pained groan as the prosthetic was connected and Lo slowly stood up with very little difficulty, then got changed as well. 

Lo then walked down the stairs as their thought slowly went to the tear stained paper and their prosthetic leg. Their thought turned slowly darker yet darker as Lo hit the last step and saw Dogamy holding the tear stained paper out in front of Lo and the words stood out against the cream colored paper. They slowly held out their trembling hand to except the paper and as soon as the paper touched their hand, Lo let out a soft sob as the black words faced them. 

Dogamy didn’t say anything as he simply hugged Lo to his chest, as his eyes unwilling focused on the words of **Ice, Protect, Appreciate** and more stood out like fangs against skin. He let Lo cry until the tears stopped, but he had to grab Lo’s hands as they tried to scratch at the scars and white lines that stood out against Lo’s skin. Soon, the rest of the Dog pack surrounded Dogamy and Lo in a tight hug until Lo gave them all a nod and spoke in a horse voice, “Would it be alright if we went to Muffet’s, please? I don’t want to see any of them looking like this.” They ended with a horse laugh that didn’t reach their eyes. 

The Dog pack gave a small smile to Lo, as everyone let go of Lo and set off to change into regular clothes and then set off towards Muffet’s. However, Ama dragged Alpha, Dogamy, and GreaterDog back a few feet and called out to Essa that they would catch up later as he dragged the male Dogs in the opposite direction. As soon as the rest of the pack got out of eye sight and hearing, Ama explained the plan to the Dogs with a forced smile on his lips. 

After the plan was explained, Dogamy called Sans and asked if he, and his pack, could talk to the skeletons about soulmate marks. Sans agreed but it was clear that Sans was confused about the meeting and the subject. It took thirty minutes for both sides to meet at Grillby’s and Dogamy gave no clear answer until both the skeletons and Dogs were seated at a table with drinks and food on the way. 

“I know that this meeting wasn’t planned and you guys don’t know fully why I asked you guys to meet us, but this is very important,” Dogamy started as all eyes and eye lights focused on him, “We need to know if you all have any soulmate marks not figured out.” He confessed with a determined look in his eyes as he focused on the skeletons. Sans turned to the other skeletons, minus Axe, Sweets, Pistol, Sniper, G, and Green. They all nodded their skulls as Sans started the conversation. 

“I HAVE ONE ON THE INSIDE OF MY RADIUS THAT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL, IT SAYS **beautiful**.” Papyrus said as his smile widened as he showed the word off to the male Dogs. Dogamy studied the word and he felt his soul lightened as the writing was familiar to him. 

Red went next as he held out his hand and his teeth, smile, lessened in sadness. ”my word reminds me of how i used to be, it’s **hurt**. I kind of get scared as of why and the sentence that it’s in.” Red then hid the word with his jacket sleeve as Edge cleared his throat. 

“MINE IS ON MY RIGHT SHOULDER BLADE AND IT WOULD BE STUPID TO SHOW IT OFF. IT SAYS **badass** AND IT FITS ME GREATLY.” Edge bragged as he gently rubbed his soulmate mark gently with care before he placed his hand back on the table. Blue jumped up a little bit in joy as he gently patted his left collarbone. 

“MY MARK ALSO FITS ME AS WELL! IT SAYS **amazing** AND IT FEELS MY SOUL WITH JOY EVERY TIME I HAVE STRETCH READ IT TO ME!” He softly yelled as he gently rubbed his cheek against his bandanna on the left side of his body. 

Stretch gave a low chuckle as he gently rubbed the back of his cervical vertebra as a shy orange blue spread itself across his cheek bones. “Mine is in an inappropriate place to show in public, but it does say **care** , so the person must care about me like the rest of my bonefriends do.” He ended with a pun and a wink as his blush slowly faded, but the rest of the skeletons gave him lewd smiles as he turned to look at Slim. 

Slim slowly raised his head from his folded arms and pointed to the back of his cervical vertebra. “The word starts from the top of my spine to my shoulder blades. Calls me **precious** of all things. Kind of a fast pace word for me, hope theirs is just as sweet.” He confessed as the food and drinks were set down at the table, but nobody grabbed anything as eyes turned to Black. 

Black gave a huff as he grabbed his black coffee and sipped it for a second of two before he spoke next, “MINE IS A FITTING WORD FOR THE TERRIBLE BLACK! IT SAYS **perfect** , AND I KNOW THAT MY WORD FOR THEM WILL BE JUST AS FITTING!” Black proclaimed in his normal voice as eye lights turned towards Plum, while the male Dogs stared at Black in shock as they learned that the word rests on a top rib bone. 

Plum gave a manic grin at the Dogs as he pointed to his floating ribs, “mInE iS jUsT aS gOoD, iT sAyS **Cheshire** wHiCh I tAkE tO mEaN a FeRiOuS cAt!” Plum assumed as he gently traced the words over his shirt, and turned his eye lights to Cash, and they shared a smirk. 

Cash took a purple cigarette out from between his teeth and blew purple smoke up in the air. “Mine is nothing truly special as it only says **dragon** , which I guess their talking about my smoke or my name. But can’t think of too many dragon puns off of the top of my skull.” Cash punned out as he pointed to his right collarbone, but didn’t show the word off. 

Sans sighed as he held up his right wrist, “I can’t make sense of my word either, but it says **Classic**.”

Dogamy and the rest of the pack nodded, looked at each other, and each gave a sigh. “I’ll just tell you guys this, the person saying those words to all of you is closer than you realize. But, none of us can say anything without the person’s permission, so don’t ask us any questions and use your brains, numbskulls.” Dogamy said with a hint of a smile as the rest of the pack finished their food and drinks before leaving the skeletons with more questions than answers. 

After that night, Sans and the rest of the skeletons kept an open mind about their words, but no other humans nor monsters said the words, but when Sans asked Alphys and Papyrus asked Undyne about what Dogamy said, the two monsters only gave them knowing smiles and said to look for someone that pulls at the soul. 

Sans took a break from his hotdog stand and took a shortcut to Grillby’s for some ketchup. When he got in and sat down, he noticed Lo sitting by themselves and went to go sit with them with his ketchup. He didn’t say anything as he made a hand gesture to convert a listening ear. Lo gave him a shy smile as they signed out the conversation. 

Lo ‘’talked’’ about how they were scared to know their soulmates due to their issues, how they didn’t think that their soulmates would want them, and such. Sans felt his soul gave a painfully tug as he ‘’listened’’ and he put a hand up to cut off Lo’s signing. 

“I don’t know about you, but that sounds like a **bonely** way to live. If my soulmate had problems, I would still want to be with them.” He confessed as he focused back on his ketchup, not noticing Lo’s widening eyes and the tears rolling down their cheeks, but he felt his soul skip a few beats as Lo opened their mouth. 

“That’s a **classic** saying isn’t it?” Lo asked as they put money on the table to pay for their food and Sans’ ketchup, and left with a smile on their face. Sans felt his brain stop as he focused on the one word that made him jolt and spewed out his ketchup as he rushed out of the bar and to the sidewalk, but to his disappointment Lo was already gone and he hasn’t been to the Dog pack’s house to teleport there. 

But Sans felt his smile widen as he realized who his, and the rest of the skeletons’, soulmate was, and he quickly teleported home without looking back. When he got home and told the rest of his bonefriends, a plan was set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating will happen soon, but I want to know who everyone wants to go on a date with Lo first!  
> Please comment who you want; UT Sans, UT Papyrus, UF Papyrus(Edge), UF Sans(Red), US Sans(Blue), US Papyrus(Stretch), HT Sans(Axe), HT Papyrus(Sweets), SF red Sans(Black), SF red Papyrus(Slim), SF purple Sans(Plum), SF purple Papyrus(Cash), MT Sans(Pistol), MT Papyrus(Sniper), G!T Sans (G), G!T Papyrus (Green). Yes, a lot of skeletons to bone, but that’ll take longer! Feel the slow burn!


	4. Hit and miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks when it comes to family, and skeletons learn a lesson in sexuality!  
> Aka, never judge a book by it’s cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, gore, mentions of child abuse, rape. Also, a personality eating two people, don’t like then skip to skeleton part.  
> Personality in chapter; Can-likes to eat bad humans, V and Amp- twins that likes blood.  
> Enjoy!

‘The day had started out so good too.’ Lo thought to themselves and their others as they listened to family arguing in front of them like they were a marriage counselor, while their children sat not even a few feet away. The family had originally came in to pay for evidence against a co-worker, but now the mother said something about “how this wouldn’t have happen if you kept it in your pants.” Which in turn made the father fly in a rage. 

Lo, with V taking a mist like form over them, gave a sigh and stood up sharply. The sudden noise startled the mother and father into jumping from their seats and shutting their mouths. Lo looked down at the pair and gave them both a glare, “I am not your marriage counselor nor am I your mother or father, now you can either give me the details or find someone else to do the job.” The mother and father stared up at Lo with terrified eyes, and quickly righted the chairs and sat back down. 

Lo gave the mother and father a single nod as they sat themself back down as well, and listened as the father talked, with the mother talking as well. It was over an hour of talking and not a second of useful detail, while Amp carefully checked the sound of the children, and found something wrong. Lo wrote the information that Amp told them, while pretending to write down the ‘’information’’ coming from the mother and father. 

After another hour, all the ‘’information’’ was gathered and the family left, with the mother grabbing the brother by the arm and the father grabbing the two little girls by their arms as well, too tightly. Lo and the others instantly noticed, and another two hours passed as Lo researched the family, while Amp went for a little ‘’joy ride’’. Newspaper articles, reviews, reports, secret messages, a few hacked phones and computers, and a different side of the puzzle started to fit together quite nicely. 

By the end of the work day, Lo was seething in rage and disgust as the puzzle sit together completed. Co-worker found out the truth about the father’s countless affairs, each with a teenager under 17, or a child. He was threatened to be killed if he reported the information, with plenty of screenshots and such, but then the family came to Lo to blackmail the co-worker. However, the truth had came out and the father was planning to send a hitman to kill the co-worker, but that fit nicely with Can, V, and Amp’s plan, unknown by Lo or their Dog family.

Lo, Bind, Alpha set out to protect the co-worker, but Can, V, and Amp quietly sneaked out of Lo’s body and went on their way to the family’s house. Once Lo and their two dog brothers came upon the co-worker’s house, the situation was quickly explained and evidence showed, the co-worker allowed them in and they settled in for the night. The hitman never came to the co-worker’s house, but a message was sent to one of Lo’s burner phones that the hitman was caught and arrested. 

WARNING BLOOD AND GORE AHEAD WITH PERSONALITIES DON’T READ IF YOU CAN’T HANDLE IT

The house was more like a wannabe mansion when Can, V, and Amp followed the family into it, and the interior was not any better as full length windows surrounded the walls and paintings, checked to be stolen, and furniture that hadn’t been used by anyone, except the beds. V and Amp watched the family’s outside looks were replaced with disgusting, and narcissistic, mother and father, who yelled at each other, yelled at the children, and threatened the children as well. 

V and Amp soon saw Can focusing hungry eyes on the mother and father and disappeared to gather evidence of wrong doings for Lo. As the yelling passed, the mother grabbed the brother and dragged him kicking and screaming into her room, while the father dragged the two girls into another room. Can instantly divided herself into two and each went in the opposite direction. 

A shadow slipped under the door and crawled up the wall like a disfigured spider, it then launched itself at the mother as soon as she stepped away from the boy. It then proceed to drag her kicking and screaming down into a darker yet darker pit as it tore her skin to pieces and ate her slowly by the muscles, tissues, ligaments, but kept her aware of all the pain and suffering, even when it started crunching on her bones, she could still feel everything. 

A voice suddenly entered mind whispering threats, what could of been, and more, but it confessed something to her as well. “Promise to turn yourself in for all crimes, and you’ll be whole again, but break the promise and relive this again and again until you beg for death.” She nodded her head, which was the only thing that hadn’t been eaten yet. The mother then felt her body coming back together again with all the pain of when it was being tore apart. 

She woke up on the floor of her house with all her breath coming back into her lungs at once. With a pained gasp, she sat up and looked around before crawling to the phone, with the deal still ringing in her ears. Once she located the phone, she called 911 and confessed everything to the operator and waited for the police to arrive as her thought kept going back to the pain. 

Same time with father>>>>>>

The father threw both of the girls onto the bed and started to undress himself when he noticed a face staring at him from the wall. Eyes bleeding red and an open mouth grin full of razor sharp teeth, he screamed and tried to back away as it jumped on him, but the scream fell to deaf ears as he was dragged down darker yet darker, with bloody red eyes following him down and teeth biting into his skin like it’s gum.

Soon, the breath was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the ground, but he cried a breathless scream as the figure landed on him and slowly tore into him layer by layer. Skin slowly being piled off like a onion, followed by muscles, tendons, tissues, ligaments, until nothing was left except his head, bones, and soul. 

He cried out in pain, begging for death and more, but a voice cut him off, “Promise to turn yourself in for all crimes, and you’ll be whole again, but break the promise and relive this again and again until you beg for death.” He nodded his head as his body refused to provide oxygen or tears to him. 

He then felt his torn apart body slowly crawling back onto him and mended itself back together with all the pain that it was put through when it was torn apart. He screamed with his eyes closed, only to wake up on the floor. He then raced down the stairs, itching his skin until it bleed. He soon saw his wife on the phone and confessed as soon as she confessed, but neither of them heard each other as the voice kept repeating itself over and over again. The police soon came and arrested the two, while the children were taken into protective service. 

END OF WARNING

Lo gave the co-worker a goodbye wave as they and their dog brothers left the co-worker’s house as soon as the sun had risen, and they all retuned home and took very hot and very long showers each as Lo felt Can, V, and Amp return to their soul. “I’m not even going to ask, I just hope you guys didn’t kill anyone.” They explained as they got dressed for bed and went to bed, as well as everyone else joined in on a huge puppy pile. 

The next day, Lo found themself being dragged to Grillby’s by Essa and Dogaressa with only an explanation of it being a surprise. Lo let themselves be dragged into the bar, but was surprised to see Sans with four new skeletons, three taller than both Sans and the other skeleton, sitting at a table instead of up at the bar. They then found themself sitting next to both Essa and Dogaressa while the skeletons sat on the other side facing them. 

“heh, glad that you dogs could make it,” Sans punned out with an audible wink and a sparkle, “i know that we got off on the wrong foot, but we were hoping to start over and learn more about each other.” He finished as he waved his hand to the other skeletons. The shorter, of the four, tipped his fedora at Lo with a smile. 

Dark blue suit jacket buttoned up and blue dress pants caught Lo’s eye, but the voice was husky from use and an accent that they could not place. “Hey **sweetheart** , it’s ice to meet cha, name’s Pistol-“ Pistol said in a drawl that sent a shiver down Lo’s spine, but they managed to not let it show,”-and Sansy boy here tells us an interesting tidbit about you.” He finished as he pointed to his wrist, with the word **Hit** on it. 

However, before Lo could freak out, the skeleton in a similar outfit but has an orange scarf, hit Pistol’s hat in front of his eye sockets. “That Was Very Rude Pistol. I’m Sorry About That My **Dear** We Were Only Curious About Soulmates And Things Like That.” The skeleton apologized and bowed his head, along with forcing Pistol to follow, to Lo. He then straightened up and introduced himself, “My Name Is Sniper, And It’s Very Nice To Meet Chu As Well.” Lo gave him a timid nod in a nice-to-meet-you-as-well fashion. 

Sniper gave Lo a tight smile, before the skeleton in a leather jacket, and cracks down his eye sockets, gave an ahem. Lo focused on him and he gave them a smile. “Hello **sweetie** , the name’s G, but I ain’t made of gold.” He punned out with a wink of one of his cracked eye socket, Sniper and the other tall skeleton gave pained groans before Sniper muffled the rest of G’s words with his hat. 

The other skeleton too his chance while he had it, “IT is VERY nice TO meet YOU as WELL, my NAME is Green. Forgive ME but You ARE very **Adorable**.” Green praised out, and it took everything in Lo to not blush or say something about how their ugly instead. Lo nodded their thanks and Green only gave them a nod back, with a barley noticeable flinch. 

Sans took back the reins of the conversation, “I’m going to explain why we asked you here Lo, your pack explained to us the reactions, and we all finally figured out that we were your soulmates and that you were ours. So, we want your and your family’s permission to date you and be with you.” He explained as the rest of the skeletons held their breath. 

Lo let the words process, but could only give Sans a pained smile with tears welling up in their eyes. The skeletons freaked out and tried to ask Lo what was wrong, but only to quiet as they held up their hands. “I appreciate you wanting to ask first and then date, but I have too many issues for things to go like this. I’m demisexual, which means that I need a strong emotional connection with someone first before I date them or have sex with them.” Lo explained in a tight voice as Essa and Dogaressa held onto them tightly. 

Each of the skeletons looked at each other, before Green and Sniper pulled out two dictionary, with sexual identities, and quickly looked up the word and explained it to the rest of the skeletons. Sans, Pistol, and G gave out a huge sigh of relief and set their skulls on the table. “Thought you were rejecting us sweetheart, but all of us will gladly follow your lead on this. If it makes you feel safe then we’re willing to take it as slow as we need to.” Sans confessed, with the rest of the skeletons nodding their heads. 

Lo stared at the skeletons in stunned silence, until they bursted out crying and kept saying “thank you” over and over again, Essa and Dogaressa quickly hugged Lo, and were shocked when the skeletons asked Lo if they could hug them and was given permission for a big hug. After Lo stopped crying, still sniffling though, the skeletons sat back down and gave Lo an easy smile. 

“I Understand The Pain Of Being Scared To Be Your True Self, But I Hope As Time Goes On, You Know That You Can Trust Us With Anything And Everything.” Sniper confessed as he gave Lo a light orange handkerchief, which they used to wipe the tears and snot away. Lo looked up at Sniper and gave him a real smile. 

“The first part of this ‘’date’’ might have been a **miss** But-“ Lo then turned to Pistol and gave him a grin as they pointed behind him, “-It looks like its going to be a **hit** from now on.” Lo punned out as Pistol and Sniper turned around to see a tv showing a baseball match and the batter just hit a homerun. 

Pistol bursted out laughing with tears in his eye sockets as Sniper gave a false pained groan, Sans and G laughed along with Pistol as Green only shook his head. 

After a few hours of talking and hangouts planned out, Sans, Pistol, and Sniper stood up to leave, but waited for G and Green as Lo gestured them to stay seated. “Thank you for **understanding** G, and I hope you’ll have more **answers** for me Green.” Lo confessed with a shy smile on their lips, and it took everything in the skeletons to not jump Lo and give them another hug. 

“Any time sweetie”, “Any time Adorable” G and Green said at the same time, and after a few laughs, the skeletons left with huge grins on their faces and returned To their home to explain everything. 

“You know that your going to have skeleton suitors now.” Essa said to Lo with a wide fanged grin on her muzzle as they returned home as well. Lo only gave her a nod as Lo’s personalities felt a small bit of hope return to Lo’s damaged soul. 

“Thank you boys, but better prepare to have a million eyes on all of you.” The personalities whispered to each other as Lo fell asleep with a smile on their face for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and remember voting for which skeleton gets an actual date first is open, it’ll be awhile since I have to write the rest of the skeletons.


	5. Unexpected meeting in a expected place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always easier to hide everything behind a smile and a locked door. To have voices keep you company instead of the yelling and pain. But, there are moments when it’s time to stop hiding, and places to hear new voices filled with love and understanding. It takes time and knowledge, but every question shows its answer sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it’s time to let people have a peek into Lo’s life and how the personalities got their powers. Don’t want Lo to look like a bad Mary Sue. So, enjoy! I own nothing but the story, Lo and my personalities. Each of them will show up and I’ll have someone in the story explain them to you guys, in the next chapter.

The light of a rising sun always set off a shiver down someone’s spine when the night turned to bad and the sun doesn’t help. Sans groaned out in a tired sort of pain as he gently rolled off of his mattress and laid on the cold floor for a little while. He didn’t even need to look at his phone or the clock to know that he woke up five hours before he was suppose to get up and ready for the appointment. 

Sleep hasn’t been easy for Sans, his brother, or the others, with the nightmares, energy, and general panic of fixing a machine that never wants to be fixed correctly, at least it seems that way to Sans. He slowly stretched out on the floor before picking himself up and heading for the stairs, t-shirt, hoodie, and shorts already on. 

It didn’t take him long to hear the sound of eggs, bacon, and other foods being cooked and multiple semi quiet voices to filter into his brain. He turned to head into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw that every skeleton in the house was in the kitchen in multiple states of tired or worried. Sans breathed a sigh and walked in with a pun on his magic tongue, which got a few chuckles and groans. 

Today was therapy day for the skeletons, something not fully appreciated by some skeletons, and it meant that each skeleton with a “problem”, or how Edge and Black says it, are “recommended” to go see a therapist and talk stuff out. Sans had seen both sides on how effective for some skeletons, and it was not so effective for others. 

Sans settled in his chair and ate breakfast with the other skeletons while Papyrus and Blue tried to get the others ready to talk with either a human or a monster therapist. Most of the skeletons appreciates when those two team up but some, Edge and Black, pretend to find it annoying. When Sans finished up his meal with a shot of ketchup for good luck, he got plenty of groans for disgust and puns as the cars were piled in and off to see the therapists. 

When the skeletons got to their destination and sat down to wait, each drew straws on who would go with who for each session, since the last time Axe, Sweets, Black, Slim, Plum, or Cash were left alone with a therapist it didn’t go so well. Sans sighed as he drew the short end and turned his attention to Axe and Sweets. 

“Looks like I’ll be sweetening the deal, and there’ll won’t be an axe to grind this time.” Sans punned out with a warning to Axe. Axe just gave a nod to Sans and went back to playing with a fidget cube, one Papyrus got for him during Christmas. Sans gave a sigh of relief and turned back to watch everyone pair off. However, it turned into waiting as each skeleton group was called back and then sat back down with a little less stress on their shoulder bones. 

After about five hours of each group walking back and sitting down, it was finally Sans, Axe, and Sweets turn. Sans turned towards the two other skeletons and gave them a promising smile, a promise of getting them the hell out if things start going sour, and it was returned with two promising smiles in return, Axe and Sweets will talk as much as they can and won’t hurt the human. After it was settled, the three walked back with a human therapist with a very sweet green soul. 

As Sans, Axe, and Sweets passed by an other room, Axe and Sweets were forced to stop when Sans hit the brakes and looked into the room. Lo and the other dog family sat in the room and a monitor showed a soul that was badly glitching and changing colors and shapes. Sans felt panic enter his bones and went to call out to Lo, but stopped when Lo looked him in the eyes and smiled. 

“Hey Sans, nice to see another soul in here. I’m just getting my soul checked, so don’t worry. Hope you and the other skeletons have a nice session.” Lo said before turning back to the monster doctor. Sans gave a sigh of relief and started walking to the waiting human, with two very confused skeletons following him. 

He turned back to them with a grin, “That’s our soulmate Lo. I’ll introduce you two to them once the session is over, and remember I never break a promise.” He said and walked into the big room, specificity for Axe and Sweets, the two other skeletons followed Sans, but not without turning back to the open room with Lo inside at least once.

A little peek into each skeletons’ therapy session-  
Blue gave the human female a tight smile as he, Stretch, Slim, and Black slowly followed her into the room marked by colored sun and a nameplate, “Mrs. Kandis Morton“. It took some time for everyone in the room to organize themselves, but Kandis ended up with her back to the door and far enough away from the skeletons to not be a threat. 

The session soon started with Black talking about some nightmares and general stuff, never too much detail and never too little. Same followed with Silm and Stretch when it was their turns to talk, but Blue said enough for all four skeletons in the room. From nightmares to general fear and stress of learning more about their soulmate. Kandis just smiled and nodded her head as Blue talked, but gave advice to the skeletons in turn. 

“I can understand the fear and stress of meeting someone new, but then it’s a hundred fold when that new person is a part of your soul. But, everyone needs to keep an open mind throughout the trials and keep an open communication-” She advised the skeletons at the end of the session, “-and don’t be afraid to tell each other when the stress and fear become too much. You need to be able to relay on each other as much as you relay on yourselves, that includes your soulmate. Give them the time that they need, and show them that you can be relayed upon as well.” She finished with a smile as the time finished and the skeletons filed out of the room. 

The next group of skeletons to be called back was Papyrus, Red, and Edge. They followed Kandis to her room and the same seating was organized as well. Edge And Red grunted out some problems with their agitation for humans, which Kandis nodded along and made jokes on how she couldn’t stand humans either. The joke got a laugh from Red and a snort of amusement from Edge. 

Papyrus gave Kandis a smile and told her about the anxiety of waiting for their soulmate, she only gave him a smile and a bit of advice, “Be yourselves, and do things with your soulmate that both of you can agree on. It’s hard waiting for someone to accept their soulmates, especially if they need an emotional connection first.” Papyrus, Edge and Red let the word sink in as they went back to the other skeletons, and shared their advice as well.

Plum gave a soft manic giggle as he and Cash followed Pistol and Sniper back with Mrs. Kandis, while Pistol gave a long sigh, cut short by Sniper’s elbow in the ribs. As soon as the seating was organized, Plum launched into a rant about the skeletons’ soulmate, concerns, and more. Sniper followed Plum’s example when it was his turn, while Cash and Pistol simply laid back and waved off the concerns of the other two skeletons and the human. 

Kandis gave Plum and Sniper the same advice as she gave the other skeletons, and it took awhile to get Cash and Pistol to open their mouths wide enough to spill some secrets. Cash confessed that the nightmares had gotten worst, and that he and Slim had been smoking a little too much because of it. Pistol snickered half-heartily and did his own small confession of how he drank a little more due to the same reason. She ignored the half-hearted scolding and looked at Cash and Pistol.

“I know you all hate taking Human medicine, and how monster medicine is still hard to come by thanks to greedy corporations. But, you guys need some slightly better options that might end in a bad idea, Pistol I’m talking to you here.” She said as Pistol gave a nervous chuckle when she looked at him. Pistol and Sniper gave her a tip of their hats as they followed Plum and Cash out of the room and into the lobby. 

Sans sighed and followed Kandis along with Axe and Sweets, but the seating changed up with Kandis seating far away from Axe and Sweets and Sans seating in the middle of Axe and Kandis. He gave a short yawn and looked at Kandis with a half-open eye sockets. “So, I’m guessing everyone else voiced their concerns about the whole soulmate thing, and about the whole nightmare thing as well.” Kandis gave him a nod and focused on him while Axe and Sweets spoke about their ptsd and how it approved little by little, since they hated human attention on them. 

She listened with open ears, a open mind, and didn’t speak until Sweets was finished, having learned from last time. “I’m happy that everyone is working on their problems and the communication, but I have no more advice to give on the soulmate situation that I haven’t already told the others. Axe, Sweets, I’m happy that you two can admit when things get bad and have many shoulders to lean onto when it is needed.” Axe and Sweets gave shy nods and waited until Kandis was out of the room to step out and talk to Sans about the new soulmate. 

“Heh, they call themselves Lo and rather go by them/they than male or female. Also, instead of wanting to date after a few moments of knowing each other, they want to have an emotional connection first and then start dating. I know every one of us has trust issues and ptsd when it comes to humans, but I **promise** that this human is like us and won’t hurt anyone unless it’s to protect themselves.” He said with his soul mark word for both Axe and Sweets that he first said to them when he meet them. 

Sweets and Axe gave him relaxed smiles at the word, and focused on hopefully meeting Lo and understanding what their words on their bones mean and what their words will be on Lo. Soon after they got back to the group, they all piled up back into the cars, but not before waving to Lo and the dog family. The skeletons then derived home and settled down to sleep from the draining day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent fiction, but I’ll add in some happy moments too. Enjoy!


	6. Unexpected meeting in expect place pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls are strong and fragile things in the bodies of monsters and humans. They make up the entire person, but what happens when the soul of a person is...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of self-harm, suicide attempts, horrible parents, violence, and abuse.   
> But it’ll end happier than it sounds! Story of why Lo’s soul is the way it is.

Ama, Essa, Dogamy and Dogaressa slowly walked down the stairs with barley open eyes and mouths open in yawns. None of them were truly morning monsters ever since they moved up to the surface, but they all agreed to go with Lo to their therapy session and their check-up. Ama and Dogamy were the first to start up coffee and food, while Essa and Dogaressa went to get ready. 

The food and getting ready took all four dogs an hour and 30 minutes due to yawns, burnt fur, and almost falling asleep in the shower. But, food was ready and each dog was dressed in their casual clothes; a long blue dress for Dogaressa, a black and red shirt with black pants and a red jacket for Essa, blue jeans and a black shirt for Dogamy, and a black shirt with red pants for Ama. 

As they ate breakfast, they talked about how their week has been and any changes to Lo’s behavior or soul. “Lo’s others have been doing a great job at watching Lo and their soul when none of us can’t-“ Dogaressa started as she finished off her plate of leftover steak. “But, I have noticed that with the mention of soulmates and the skeletons, Lo’s soul starts changing color a lot slower than normal.” Essa finished as she put her dirty plate in the sink and took Dogaressa’s as well. 

Ama, Dogamy, and Dogaressa nodded as they cleaned off the table and put dishes in the sink. “I’ve noticed that too, and I think that’s good but I’m not certain. We all still need to watch Lo and the others, and make sure no one from the past comes up, yeah?” Ama said/asked as he walked to the backyard, the rest of the dogs nodded and headed for the car. Soon, Ama and Lo came out and piled into the car as well. 

The drive to the therapist was uneventful with everyone but Ama and Lo sleeping in the backseat and the radio softly playing rock music. It took a good 30 minutes to get from the Dogs’ house to the therapist, but when they got there, the sleeping dogs were woken up and all were settled into the waiting room to be called while Lo got her temperature, weight, height, and such checked out. 

“Lo, you have been eating your meals fully right?” Essa asked when she saw how much Lo weighed compared to last time they came here, which was about a month ago. Lo froze and guiltily looked down and pointed to her stomach, which causes them all sorts of unwanted problems like not letting them eat everything on their plate even if they are starving. Essa sighed but gave Lo a nod as she understood, since she suffers from the same problem sometimes. 

“Alright, but we are going to make you eat a little more now, your body can’t handle losing more weight again.” She said as her and Lo sat back down with the others, and Ama handed Lo a chocolate bar. Essa gave a soft chuckle as her and Ama tried to hid the sweet from Dogamy and Dogaressa, who would try to replace it with a tasteless granola bar. 

After a another 30 minutes, Lo and the dogs were called back by a black bear monster. The black bear had on a white shirt and blue jeans with a name tag on the shirt. “Hello Dr. Raiden Molina, how are you this warm day?” Dogamy asked him with a small grin on his face as he and the rest of his family followed Raider to his large room, filled with toys, books, and other things. 

“Mr. Dogamy, I told you so many times to please call me Raiden.” Raiden gave a playful sigh as he sat down in a big brown chair, that he almost blended in with to the amusement of the dog family, while Lo and the dog family sat around in small brown chairs. Dogamy gave a chuckle as Lo, Essa, and Dogaressa played with the stuffed animals. 

“And, I have countered with please call me Dogamy, but here we are.” Dogamy said with a laugh and Raiden gave a sigh with a smile creeping onto his face as well. The two talked while Lo and their others got familiar with the room and Raiden again. The long gaps between sessions always left Lo and their others with a sense being in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. The familiarization went on for 20 minutes and Lo finally looked at Raiden in the eyes and gave a nod. 

“Hello Lo and everyone. I was wondering if you would be willing to talk a little more about what we talked about last month, but no rush.” Raiden said with a concern smile as Lo looked up at him, and it took a few minutes but Lo finally nodded their head and took a deep breath. 

“We were talking about my past last time and had just gotten to how my soul became the way it is, with the barrier breaking and all.” Lo admired as Lo sat down on a chair with a teddy bear in their arms. “My past was not pretty by any standards, I told you about how my mother treated me, how my others saved my life when I was born, and stuff like that.” Lo continued for a minute while Raiden nodded along and wrote notes. But, he noticed the tense look on Lo’s face and stopped them before they talked again. 

“I’ll say what we talked about and stop me if it gets too much. We don’t want another attack again. You were very close to death twice when you were born thanks to your mother and the nurses watching you. The others made a deal with you and promised to protect you from anything and everything that wanted or could hurt you. Also, thanks to your mother, you suffered from depression and other mental issues. The damage done to you and the others went unnoticed until the breaking of the barrier, which lead to what we are currently trying to deal with right now.” Raiden explained in a rushed voice and looked at Lo the entire time. 

Lo nodded along and flinched at certain parts, but they remembered the advice and words of their others and calmed down slowly. “Then there was the incident that happened when you were 18 years old.” Raiden continued, and Lo hugged their dog family members close to them, took deep breaths again, and nodded. “The incident left you with one full leg and no important marks. Do you want to talk about that or something new?” He asked Lo as he saw the others slowly raise up from Lo, to protect them from the hurtful facts. 

“I met my soulmates and they seem kind and understanding, but I’m scared because I no longer have the marks that binds us.” Lo said with tears in their eyes and was about to say more but Raiden cut them off. 

“I would be terrified if I was in the same situation, but you can’t let that fear and the past define the you of today. Losing the physical marks of a soulmate’s words is one of the most toughest things to bear, but you can’t let that stop you. Be yourself and let the words and actions come to you as you let the words and actions come to them. Fate is playing and it will not deal you a bad hand that you need to face alone, so trust your gut, your others, your family, and your soulmates.” Raiden finished and prepared for the hug that Lo gave him. It took another 20 minutes for the tears to flow and dry, and soon they were on their way to get Lo’s soul checked. 

Lo sat down on the exam table and waited while Raiden set up the equipment, he watched the interactive between Lo and the skeleton in the blue hoodie and let a smile fall onto his lips. It took a full two hours to examine Lo’s soul, glitching out, changing colors, and finally seeing the damage. ‘Lo shouldn’t even be alive with this much damage. Their soul has so little HoPe and multiple cracks, with one splitting it into two, but the magic of their others and the barrier is forcing it to mend in unhealthy ways. They need soul-on-soul connection to even think about starting to heal the damage.’ He thought to himself as the equipment was put away and a new appointment date was scheduled. 

“Lo, I know that you’re scared of not being who your soulmates want, but your Soul needs more than family love, antidepressants, and medicine. Your soul needs soul-on-soul connections to even start healing in the way it should. I won’t force you, nor will anyone force you but please think about it.” Was the message that replayed over and over again in the minds of Lo, their others, and their family for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t ask any questions, trust me.


	7. A soul of a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damaged soul almost beyond repair, and a nagging question of which soulmate should Lo connect to first. 
> 
> This is a chapter of Lo meeting Axe and Sweets, and a vote of who Lo should soul connect with first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the characters in Undertale, really love Sans and Papyrus), and all the Aus. I can’t choose who should go first, so here’s a voting poll for everyone if they want to!  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/YCFPYT7

It was a week before Lo was able to meet the two skeletons that was with Sans at the Counselors, and the day was warm but with high winds. Lo walked into Grillby’s with Bind, Scar, and Alpha and shut the door before the wind could come in and make a mess of the bar/restaurant. Grillby’s was almost empty which Lo and their dog members were happy about as Bind and Scar, both permanently blind, walked with Lo in between them to the dog family’s table. Alpha walked up to the bar and ordered a hot chocolate, two mint teas, a beer, two hamburgers, and four things of fries. 

While Alpha was ordering, the door opened again but the wind was blocked by the taller skeleton until the door closed behind them. Bind and Scar’s ears went up and they both ‘’looked’’ at the four skeletons that walked in. Lo looked at the skeletons from the corner of their eye and noticed that it was Sans, Papyrus, and the two mysterious skeletons that Sans was with a week ago. 

The two new skeletons looked over at Lo, Bind, and Scar with a look of curiosity and caution, before following Papyrus to a table across from Lo’s table while Sans went to order. Soon, Alpha came back with the drinks and food and divided them out, making sure Scar and Bind only got the fries and teas. As Lo and the dog members ate up, Alpha settled his elbows on the table and look at Lo. 

“So we all know that you’re soulmates to the skeletons, and I talked to Sans when he was up there. He wanted to know if you would be alright if he, Papyrus, Axe, and Sweets came to sit with us?” He said/asked Lo and then nodded at Sans when Lo gave him their ok. Soon, the table seated four dogs, four skeletons, and a human.

Lo looked up at the two new skeletons, Axe and Sweets, and gave them a shy smile and a nod of their head. The taller skeleton with a crooked spine and crooked teeth, but the teeth had pink braces on them and that’s what Lo noticed first. “I like your **pink braces**. I’m Lo, and I guess you’re Sweets?” Lo praised and asked Sweets as his cheeks turned a very pale orange. Axe, the bigger boned skeleton turned his good eye socket to Lo and adjusted his beanie to cover his cracked skull and missing eye socket. 

Sweets gave Lo a timid but excited grin as he and Axe looked at Lo’s body, only for that grin to turn to concern. “YOU ARE VERY **SKINNY** , DO YOU GET ENOUGH TO EAT?” Sweets asked with a look of panic in his eye sockets and Sans had to calm Sweets down, while Axe stared at Lo. 

“I need to **axe** you a question about the soulmate thing.” Axe interrupted Sans and Sweets as he stared Lo down, but noticed a shadow crawling around Lo’s shoulders and backed off a little. “Me and Sweets are very protective of our soulmates and I’ll at least get pushy, so watch out, yeah?” He confessed before kicking his chair out and walking towards the door, but stopped when Lo confessed something. 

“Hey **beanie** boy, I get protective of my friends and family, and if you get too pushy, I’ll let you know, deal?” Lo confessed as they stood up and held out their hand for a handshake. Axe turned back to Lo, looked at their hand, gave a chuckle and walked back over to Lo to shake their hand. 

“It’s a deal but you better be ready for everyone forcing you to eat more and be pushy about it.” He warned before seating back down and finishing off his meal, and the leftovers from Papyrus. Lo, Sans, and Papyrus gave a sigh of relief before finishing up their food and going their separate ways. However, Lo’s others warned Lo that Axe tried to put a tracking device on their sleeve, but they put it back on him. Lo gave a nod and sighed. 

‘With over protective soulmates, a soul that’s glitching, mental issues, and more, this life is about to get more interesting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and don’t forget to vote for you favorite skeleton!


	8. Group date of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost a month of Lo hanging out with the skeletons, and they finally came to a decision about the next step. Let’s just hope it doesn’t blow up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry about the unknown time off. School is in effect and it’s draining my time to work on the story. But, I have been able to find time to work on it!   
> Hope everyone enjoys. No personalities this time

Lo slowly sat down on their bed with a pained sigh, and stared at the piece of paper on their lap. It was a doctor’s letter for Lo, for their glitchy soul. The description made Lo think about the skeletons and how long it’s been since they all meet each other and started their courtship, as Lo’s family calls it. *Soul’s status: may prove to be life threatening if ignored and If no serious action is taken place*, those words sent chills up and down Lo’s spine, and the painful ache of their soul proved how life threatening it could become if they didn’t soul bond and quickly. 

Lo looked around their room, and hid the letter in between the mattress on their bed. They sat there for a couple of minutes, before jerkily standing up. ‘My soul’s affecting my fake leg as well, that sucks.’ They thought to themself as they walked out of their room and down stairs, taking breaks in between as Lo’s soul gave jerks every now and again. They soon laid eyes on their phone and picked it up to start texting the skeletons, for an important meeting. 

*Hey guys, I was wondering if we could all meet at Grillby’s today?* The text read, and soon replies flooded the chat, and Lo soon left for Grillby’s, already dressed since they went to the doctor’s less than an hour ago. The walk to Grillby’s was a lot longer and tougher on Lo, as their legs weren’t happy with fast walking. In an hour, Lo arrived and soon was pulled to the table where the rest of the skeletons were by Papyrus and Blue. 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT LO? YOU LOOK PALER THAN NORMAL!” Papyrus said in concern as him and Blue gently sat Lo down in the booth, between Axe and Sweets. Lo just gave Papyrus and Blue a smile, and a “I’m fine”, before turning to the rest of the skeletons, which they were all there. 

“I have something important to say, but first, I wanted to go on a group date with you guys.” Lo said with a shy smile and a blush on their pale cheeks. The skeletons felt their jaws drop in surprise, before Green cleared his throat and focused on Lo. 

“I think THAT we WOULD all LOVE that, BUT I HAVE to ASK, why?” He asked as all attention focused on Lo. Lo gave a silent pained sigh, before focusing back on the skeletons. 

“I actually have started to fall for you all, and I just want to see what a date is actually like. I know that I need to soul bond and all, but I much rather have a date under my belt before there’s any soul bonding.” They explained, and the skeletons gave their own nods of understanding. 

“well then, let’s get to know each other, sweetheart.” Red said with an audible wink, before he gave out a chuckle as Pistol and Green swatted at him with their hats. Lo gave a soft laugh at the playfulness of the skeletons, and spent the whole night getting to know each skeleton, and getting introduced in return. 

However, when the night grew dark, Grillby’s had to close it’s doors, and they started to part ways, Lo gave a pained cry as they dropped to their knees in pain. Their soul trying lurching out of their chest and Lo’s personalities forcefully sent into rest. Blue, Papyrus, Green, Sniper, Sweets, Axe, and the rest quickly grabbed Lo before they could hit the ground and forcefully checked Lo’s soul. 

*HP: 2.9/5, please save them* Their soul read, and Sans tried to wake Lo up as they all rushed to the skeletons home, which was closer. “Hey kiddo, you got to wake up. Your soul is not looking too hot, we need you to wake up and let us soul bond with you. We can’t lose you, not after everything. Come on baby, please open those beautiful eyes, please!” Sans begged as the skeletons arrived home and after laying Lo down on the couch, split up to find blankets, pillows, monster food, and such. It took them all less than a minute to get everything and get back to Lo, whose eyes were barley open from the pain. 

“Hello **Dear** , You Gave Us All A Big Scare. Your Soul Needs To Bond With Ours Sweetness. We Can’t Lose You Like This, Not After The First Date.” Sniper pleaded as Slim, Black, Cash, Plum, Red, and Edge gently adjusted the warm blankets around Lo. Lo focused on the warmth from their skeletons, and forced their eyes for meet each of the skeletons’ eye sockets. Each skeletons gave Lo, their versions of “I Love You”s as Lo found their voice.

“I love you guys too. I want to soul bond with all of you, not just because my soul needs it but because I don’t want to lose any of you. Please soul bond with me, please.” Lo confessed and begged, before their face, neck, arms, and hands were covered in skeletons kisses, warmth, love, care, protective, possessive, hope, dreams, and more filled their body and soul. Small snippets of memories from their skeletons fill their mind as they drifted off to sleep, knowing that they would wake up tomorrow bonded to their skeletons. 

The skeletons spent hours after the soul bonding up, making sure Lo was still breathing and that their soul took to the bond. However, they feel asleep knowing that Lo was safe and bonded to them for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname comes from Loki (Marvel & Norse Mythology), and its a name that I want to call myself. Yes, I suffer from DID, and other mental issues, but many of my alters have disabilities so that’s why the main character has both. Lo is demisexual, but wants to be in a poly relationships, so the main character will not end up with one skeleton.


End file.
